mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
N-TV
|language = German|broadcast_area = Nationally|headquarters = Cologne|sister_channel(s) = RTL RTL II Super RTL Toggo Plus Vox RTLplus Nitro RTL Crime RTL Passion RTL Living Geo Television|website = www.n-tv.de}}N-TV is a German television news channel owned by Mediengruppe RTL Deutschland. The channel broadcasts news (world news, sports, weather, business, economics), talk-shows and documentaries programmings. History On November 30, 1992, N-TV started broadcasting in an old building in Berlin's Taubenstraße. Although today's program is similar in part to the older Eureka TV, N-TV is considered the first German news channel, as in the early days of the station daily news took more time than today and only later the focus was placed more on documentary programs. The first CEO of N-TV was Karl-Ulrich Kuhlo, the founder of the company; the first editor-in-chief was until September 1994 the long-time ARD correspondent Peter Staisch. As early as December 1992, the US news channel CNN joined N-TV. The station from Atlanta initially held 27.5 percent of N-TV, later 50 percent. This allowed the broadcaster to broadcast its broadcasts via the Astra 1B satellite just a few days after the broadcast, since it was possible to use a satellite frequency initially assigned to CNN, which CNN had originally rented for its own Germany project. On February 10, 1997, Helmut Brandstätter became the new managing director and program editor-in-chief of N-TV. In 1999, Karl-Ulrich Kuhlo moved to the top of the supervisory board. Ken Jautz became the new managing director. In May, the website n-tv.de launched, which today has up to 110 million page views per month. On August 13, 2002, RTL Group acquired 50 percent of N-TV's shares. The transmitter is marketed since then also by IP Deutschland. Until that time, the Holtzbrinck Group owned GWP media-marketing Verlagsgruppe Handelsblatt GmbH took over the marketing of the advertising times. Karl-Ulrich Kuhlo sold his 0.75-percent stake in 2003 and handed over his post as Chairman of the Supervisory Board to Ken Jautz (CNN). Johannes Züll took over the management of N-TV in March. Two months later, the station starts with a new program scheme and design. The station moved in 2004 with the largest part of the editorial office to Cologne-Ossendorf. In the building of Vox, a new digital broadcasting center was put into operation for N-TV. The politics and talk department remained in the capital. Official seat of the transmitter is Cologne. In 2006, RTL Group took over the shares of the former partner CNN. Following a warning by the Bundeskartellamt on 6 February 2006, the takeover on 12 April 2006 was finally approved. The Authority acknowledged that the acquisition was a "reorganization merger". Successor in the function of the managing director is since September 2007 Hans Demmel. In September 2010, N-TV moved to the new broadcasting center of Mediengruppe RTL Deutschland, the Rheinhallen in Cologne-Deutz. On October 1, 2013, N-TV began broadcasting in HD at Telekom Entertain. Since April 1, 2014, the HD offshoot is also via satellite via HD+. to recieve. On September 1, 2017, N-TV redesigned the brand and also published a new logo. The previous claim Der Nachrichtensender was replaced by the new claim Wir Bleib Dran For the first time the logo on the dividing line between n and tv is omitted. The news station will continue to communicate as N-TV. Programmings Economics * N-TV Börsenrückblick * N-TV Chartanalyse * N-TV Ratgeber-Reihe * Telebörse * Talk bei N-TV * Agenda 11: Werte und Märkte * Busch@N-TV * Das Duell bei N-TV * Heiner Bremer: Unter den Linden 1 * Vier Gewinnt: Die Meinungsshow Magazines and Reports * 100 % Wein * 5th Avenue: Das Lifestylemagazin * Abenteuer Weltreise * Auf den Spuren großer Filme * Auslandsreport * Chefsache: Manager, Marken, Märkte * "Das ist mein..." Reisereportagen * Deluxe: Alles was Spaß macht * Deutschland mittendrin: So lebt Deutschland * Focus Report Gesundheit * Frontlines: Antonia Rados unterwegs * N-TV Deluxe * N-TV Forsa * N-TV History * N-TV Motor * N-TV Reportage * N-TV Sport * N-TV Wissen * PS: Das Automagazin * PS: Klassik mobil * Spiegel TV Zeitreise * Spiegel TV Magazin * Süddeutsche Zeitung: Das TV-Magazin * Take Off: Das Abenteuermagazin * Welt der Wunder Logos N-TV (1992-2003).png|First logo (1992-2003) N-TV (2003-2008).png|Second logo (2003-2008) N-TV (2008-2010).png|Third logo (2008-2010) N-TV (2010-2011).png|Fourth logo (2010-2011) N-TV (2011-2017).png|Fifth logo (2011-2017) N-TV HD (2013-2017).png|First HD logo (2013-2017) N-TV (2017-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2017-present) N-TV HD (2017-.n.v.).png|Current HD logo (2017-present) External links * Official website * YouTube channel Category:Television channels in Germany Category:Mediengruppe RTL Deutschland Category:RTL Group Category:Bertelsmann Category:Launched in 1992 Category:Germany Category:News television channels Category:Television channels, broadcasts in HD version Category:Television channels, broadcasts in 16:9 image format Category:German-language television channels Category:YouTube users